Spellbound
by PeachGirl
Summary: A camping trip with the original Digidestined, but one trip can spill many feelings...*taito*
1. Spellbound

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Short, sweet and to the point. ^_^

This is a poem and a story put together, the poem is called Spellbound, I'm sure everyone heard it, my English teacher gave us this poem to memorize so then I decided to make it into a fanfic poem thingy. Well, this is only my third fanfic, my second one is gonna be more than one chapter and this one, I have NO idea if you want me to make more chapters.....I basically suck so bad at these things. 

"(words)" talking

'(words)' thinking (although I doubt that I'll make them think)

__

Italian Words meaning that it's the poem.

(A/N:((words))) is me talking pathetic idiotic facts or I can't find my sugar. ^_^

Another thing, this is supposed to be a Taito, yes a yaoi couple, my favorite too and I am not ashamed. If you hate yaoi couplings then leave, even if this is just Shonen Ai but if you hate Taito, sorry that you do but I like it and such....well, enjoy.....and beware.... 

OOOOH YEAH! and (sorry) also.... if you don't know what the characters look like, I dunno, I'm just trying to say, I'm not gonna describe what everyone looks like.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Spellbound (that's the name of the poem ~_~)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Taichi and Yamato decided to walk in the forest since they were the only two up at camp. Earlier Taichi and Hikari planned to do a camping trip with their Digidestined Friends. Right now it was night time and Taichi wanted to go and take a small walk in the forest and saw that Yamato was up playing his harmonica somewhere in the middle of the forest. Taichi asked him what he was doing even if it was obvious that he was playing his harmonica. Taichi wanted to tell Yamato his true feelings for the blond boy but was scared if it would make Yamato hate him instead. Taichi decided to make a small conversation instead of thinking.

"So.....", Taichi began. "Why weren't you sleeping like the others?" Yamato turned to him and smiled.

'I was thinking about you', he wanted to say, but instead he didn't. "None of your business."

Taichi shrugged and looked around, he noticed that it was getting a bit dark. "It's getting dark, you think it's gonna get cold too?" asked Taichi, and just on que (A/N: Sorry, dunno how to spell that), the wind blew hard. Taichi shivered and looked at Yamato and noticed that Yamato was shivering too. 

"Think we should go back to the camp site?" asked Taichi at last, he was uncomfortable of the silence between them.

"No..... let's walk a bit further." said Yamato. 'It's so beautiful here, with Taichi it's like a fantasy' he thought. He didn't want to go. He couldn't go. Just a little more time....

__

The night is darkening 'round me.

The wild winds coldly blow.

But a tyrant spell has bound me.

And I cannot. Cannot go.

Taichi looked to his sides and noticed that it was like real nature. He looked up at the trees above them and noticed that when the wind blew, the trees looked like they were bending over to him and his Yama. 

"Look, Taichi, the trees still have snow on them." pointed out Yamato as he pointed to the bending trees. The wind blew again and some snow fell on Yama's head.

Taichi laughing, brushed the snow off his hair and smiled. A few raindrops started falling but yet Taichi or Yamato.... didn't want to go. They were having a fun time, well to Taichi it was fun. 

__

The giant trees are bending.

Their bare boughs weighed with snow.

And the storm is fast descending.

And yet I cannot go.

Yamato brushed his hair and looked up at the sky to make some of the snow fall out of his hair that Taichi didn't brush off, and saw the clouds in the sky. Millions of them. Fluffy clouds.... 'Reminds me of Taichi's fluffy hair...'

"What's the matter, Yamato?" asked Taichi all of a sudden as he noticed the handsome boy looking up at the sky. 

"N-nothing." stammered Yamato and blushed wildly as he looked down. He then saw the ground, it wasn't like the sky. But it was still beautiful too. 'I know that's weird... a ground that is beautiful....' 

A few minutes flew by as Taichi was looking at Yamato, while Yamato was staring at the ground. Not even one of them wanted to move at their position. 

"Y-Yamato..?" said Taichi at last.

"Yes?" said Yamato as he looked back up at Taichi.

"I.... I.... I don't want our friendship to be shattered but.... I think that I like you.... more than a friend...." said Taichi and closed his eyes as he saw Yamato's eyes opened wide.

__

Clouds beyond clouds above me.

Wastes beyond wastes below.

But nothing drear can move me.

I will not. Cannot go.

"Taichi...", said Yamato as his eyes went back to normal and a smile appeared on his face. "I like you too...." 

This time Taichi's eyes went wide and looked at Yamato with a smile. Yamato stared at him for a long time. They both didn't, cannot, never wanted to go.....

~*The End*~

Finished! in..... thirty minutes. That's pretty long for such a short story. If you want me to continue, I have alot more poems I can use just review and tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. But please, no flames.... I don't like flames much because it brings me down more.... and I'm sorry if some people hate Taito, but I support it. *dodges for all incoming apples* Please R&R. But no harsh ones.....pretty please? ;_;


	2. Thank you, my dear

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did, then things would be a little different, wouldn't it? ^_^  


Well, I'm so happy that some people reviewed and I decided to write another one of the whole poem and fanfic put together, I hope you'll enjoy this one, and I'll put some shonen ai in this. ^^;

Oh yeah, and I did not own the poem Spellbound, and I do not own this poem either.

~*~*~*~

Chapter Two

~*~*~*~

"Thanks." said Yamato all of a sudden. Taichi blinked, confused.

"What do you mean, thanks?" Yamato leaned forward and kissed Taichi on the cheek.

__

Thank you my dear.

"I was playing my harmonica remember, before this walk in the woods?, I was afraid of how you would reject me if I told you the truth, my feelings. I wanted you to come and tell me that you love me too and hug me close, I needed you."

__

You came, and you did...

Well to come.. I needed you....

You have made love blaze up in my breast- bless you!

Bless you as often.

"Every hour was endless until you were here," said Yamato. Taichi smiled.

"It seemed like Eternity while you were gone, thank you my koi."

__

As the hours have been endless to me, 

While you were gone....

Yamato sneezed.

"Bless you."

~*~*~*~*~

The end of Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~

Whaaaaa!!! It's so short!!!! x_x gomen nasai!!! I'll make a longer one, this poem was so short, and there was not that much shonen ai!!! X_x.... Sorry, I'll make it longer on chapter three if you want me to continue.


	3. Little Tropical Time

I'm actually working on some of my fanfics. *gasp*

Well, I'm really am surprised that I'm getting a few reviews, really, I am. ^_^; And I'm so happy that some of the authors who I admire actually reviewed. Either ways it's so hard for me to find good poems to fit in the story so this chapter there will be no poetry, it's not gonna actually make a difference, ne?

So, on with the third chapter of this story which is named Spellbound and I don't know why! ^_^;

OOOOOH yeah!, I don't own digimon DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER!!!!!! ^_^

And you know the whole drill of the "(words)" is talking, blah blah.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Three  
~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yamato!!!, Taichi!!!" screamed a voice where the camp site was. The two boys accidentally fell asleep on eachother in the woods. 

"Oniichan, doko??" (doko means where are you) said a small kid voice, which was most likely Takeru but the voice was heard inside a tent.

"I'm here, Takeru!, sorry we both came up to the woods early in the morning." lied Yamato as he was holding Taichi's hand running down to where everyone was.

"Where were you?" demmanded Sora, who was worried sick about them both. (A/N: I really don't like Sora much after all I am a Taito fan but I don't do any character bashing).

"Yamato, are you ok?" asked Mimi. (A/N: I'm not a mimato fan either, but one person who review hated Taito so I added a tiny bit of mimato). 

"Yeah, of course I'm fine." said Yamato as he bent down to open the cooler to get a bottle of coke, panting a bit.

"Well, we were all deciding on going to the beach, we heard there's a beach somewhere in this camp site." announced Hikari already in her swim suit.

"Well, I'll go, how about you yama~c-" Taichi almost said the word 'chan' but remembered that this wasn't in the woods. "Yamato." he corrected.

"Sure, but I don't remember packing a swim suit because no one told me about this!" said Yamato as he began to walk towards his tent.

"Then use your pants or boxers if you prefer!" shouted Takeru already in the tent dressing. A few thumps were heard and the tent started to wobble and Takeru came out with his spare pants and it looked like he fell down because he had a wet face covered in soda. "Oniichan, can you kinda not drink soda in the tent, it makes the tent floor sticky and my hair sticky too."

"Well, I'm gonna go get changed!" said Mimi as she dashed into her tent which was, of course, pink.

"Looks like I'll change too." said Sora as she shrugged and started walking towards the pink tent that stood out from the fact that all the other tents were dark colored. 

"I think I'll go get dressed too." said Koushiro and went inside his tent.

"Me too." said Jyou as he took off his glasses in the middle of getting in his tent too.

"I'm gonna go get changed, Yama-chan." said Taichi as he gave Yamato a quick peck on the cheek before heading off into his tent. Yamato blushed a shade of red.

-Half an hour later-

"YAY! WE'RE HERE!!" cheered Takeru and Mimi as they ran off into the water while Hikari ran after them.

"Be careful!!" warned Sora and Jyou in unison. Koushiro laughed to himself as Taichi and Yamato were holding hands, but no one noticed.

"Come on, Yamato, join the fun!!" said a happy Mimi before she dove underwater.

"Yeah, come on Oniichan!!" said Takeru.

"Oniichan, you come too!" yelled Hikari, to Taichi. Yamato sighed as Taichi released Yamato's hand. They both halfway ran to the water as Sora put sun tan lotion on herself and Jyou carefully swam in the water, following by Koushiro.

"Come on, hurry up!" said Takeru impatiently, but Takeru, Yamato, Taichi, Hikari, Jyou or Koushiro saw something or someone right in back of them....

TBC..

It's not a cliffhanger, I swear that it isn't!! If you read the fanfic closely, you'll see something and you'll know what the shadow is. Well, R&R please! ^_^ with cheery on top? *puppy eyes* Stay tuned for the next chapter, after I updated my other fics! ^_^;;;


End file.
